shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chiro Samai
Introduction Chiro Samai (Original Name: Pamela Iamas) is a young, silver-haired girl. Acting as a freelancer/mercenary, she is on the hunt for the ones who killed her adoptive family. Appearance At the start of the series, Chiro’s most noticeable trait was her short, silver hair. She has darker eyes in comparison to her hair and light colored lips. She is the third tallest sister, below Innua by an inch. She’s slim in appearance. Though she has a slim figure, she tends to heavily cloth herself. Due to her attire and facial structure she is often labeled as a tomboy. She is shown grinning a lot, usually very slimly. She takes upon a more grim look when in a serious combat or when a friend is heavily injured. There are times when she will be logical and think things through. Her looks are based off of Punk Rock music and a classical Noir style. Personality At most times, Chiro is very joyful. She keeps an optimistic personality and enjoys laughing. However, when in a serious conflict, she becomes menacing, wiping away her happy-go-lucky attitude and donning a more ruthless persona. Upon defeating a powerful enemy, she is shown smiling valiantly, but upon defeat, she tends to feel motivated, wanting to redeem herself for her companions. Being one of the most powerful entity in every universe, she feels obligated to protect those in need. Unlike her Sister, Calitz, when the need arises, she does not mind going into combat, either immediately striking an enemy or insulting them, much to the appreciation of Innua. “I cannot say she‘s a friendly person. If she sees you as a bad person, than she‘ll treat you unjustly. Only seeing evidence of you doing good will change her mind.” -Calitz about Chiro Though she is very open minded and friendly to others, she is very blunt when it comes to people. When she considers someone to be evil, she regards them as an enemy and ignores any of their reasoning. Abilities and Powers As a goddess, Chiro holds great superhuman strength. She is the second-fastest sister and a master of sniping. She's also a great improviser, able to use her enviornment and any surrounding objects with great ease. Swordsmanship While she doesn't hold any training with the usage of swords, she is still able to wield them easily. Due to her ambidexterity, she can wield two blades at the same time. Her main weapons are two broad swords, Gram And Dante, which she is able to use comfortably and professionally. It is also worthy of indicating that she follows Bushido closely. Marksmanship When it comes to sniping, Chiro is the best among them. As a master of accuracy, she is capable of taking down any opponent within any distance. She is usually seen using throwing knives to take down her opponents, but is also capable of using smaller objects such as rocks and even pieces of dirt. Hand to Hand Combat Combining her fast reflexes and agility and versatile footwork makes Chiro a worthy opponent in hand-to-hand combat. Though, she isn't a heavy hitter, she can still hold her own against even the strongest of enemies. She is known to use a variation of Thai Boxing and Capoeira as her main martial arts form, as she uses her knees and elbows most of the time and her movements flow much like the Brazilian Fighting Style. Physical Strength Agility Being the second-fastest Sister, Chiro is extremely quick and agile in combat. The way she dodges every strike resembles the grace of a dancer. Her jumps also seem to be quite powerful as she is able to hover nearly 40 feet in the air. Endurance Weapons Two broad swords enhanced with great power: Holy Sword Gram and Devil Sword Dante. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design I thought of this character after seeing female characters being either highly promiscuis or weak and desired a stronger female lead character. Her deviating herself from the average anime protagonist is also due to the fact that I feel most anime/video game protagonists are the same. I came across some concept arts of the video game, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, and found one that most closely resembles Chiro. Major Battles Quotes Trivia *She is not entirely a One Piece character (though I do imagine from time-to-time of her being one) and is a separate character of her own series. I only placed this here because I trust you guys to give me honest criticisms of her character. *She is quite possibly the oldest idea I've ever held in my enitre life. I've created her when I was in 5th grade. Related Articles External Links Category:Female Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksman Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence